


Robin

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birdwatching, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays 2020, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Virgil and Patton are simply taking some time to relax, when a couple of visitors stop by their bird feeder.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Robin

Virgil was sitting on the sofa working on some editing for a video he needed to finish. It was flurrying snow outside, and Patton was watching the snow come down as he relaxed after a busy day working at the vet. The house was quiet, and it was about as peaceful as it could get.

“Virgil, look,” Virgil faintly heard Patton through his headphones. He slipped them off his ears and looked towards his boyfriend.

“Yeah?” Virgil asked. “What’s up?”

“There’s a Robin at the bird feeder,” Patton stage-whispered, as if he would scare the bird outside away if he spoke too loudly.

Virgil chuckled a bit and set his laptop aside, coming over to where Patton sat to take a closer look. Once he had a better view out the window, Virgil saw that there was, in fact, a male Robin at one of the bird feeders Patton had put out, just having a bite to eat.

“Huh, he’s just chillin’,” Virgil said with a bit of a smile, sitting beside Patton to watch the bird.

“Just having a nice little snack,” Patton said with a soft laugh. Virgil couldn’t help but feel his heart melt seeing Patton’s smile. Patton always loved when birds settled at the feeders for a while.

“Pat, look,” Virgil gasped, pointing to the other side of the feeder, where a second Robin settled to eat.

“Oh my god, they’re so cute,” Patton excitedly stage-whispered, grabbing onto Virgil’s sleeve and shaking his shoulder a little bit.

Virgil just chuckled, carefully pulling his sleeve from Patton’s grip and wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulders. His editing could wait a little bit, while he and Patton sat and watched the Robins.


End file.
